Cry Baby
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Shikamaru sits back and allows Temari to give him pleasure, but what happens when she gives him too much? He can’t bare himself without her skin beneath his touch, and his manhood in her craving cavern! ShikaXMari KINKY! SMUT! LEMON! There's a TWIST!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! **

**Summary: Shikamaru sits back and allows Temari to give him pleasure, but what happens when she gives him too much? He can't bare himself without her skin beneath his touch, and his manhood in her craving cavern! ShikaXMari!! Hentai!! KINKY!! SMUT!! LEMON!!**

**Authors note: It all goes back to the story "Explore Fuck-Fight", which needs to be edited and improved. I'll be getting on that soon.**

* * *

**_Cry-Baby_**

The phone rang, but it went unanswered as Shikamaru was tied up at the moment; literally, and Temari was clearly not going to disturb her melodramatic composition. She's been planning this out for weeks. After their other game "Good Girl Gone Bad", they hadn't been intimate for awhile.

Shikamaru's current situation was a burden caused by the black blindfold Temari had suited him with. She had brought a chair up from the kitchen; Shikamaru offered to do it himself - which was a surprise - but she had told him that: '_You're not doing anything, my game, my rules, I want to do it_'. It made her sound a bit childish, but a total turn on...

She strapped him to the chair using her bra's elastic straps. At first she was anxious about the bra's commending to his restraints, but they turn out to be quite useful. They were tight around his wrist and ankles, which would etch a momentary imprint in his skin.

But before all of this took place, Shikamaru stripped himself of all articles of clothing, emitting his velvet boxers decorated with paper fans. It reminded him of when Temari had that big ass fan when they were young and he just had to get them. A symbol of his love, supposedly.

"You ready Shika"? Temari inquired seductively and he heard a smack. '_Did she just smack herself_', he thought. '_Damn that's so...so,_ kinky'. Shikamaru nodded his head, as his throat went dry from the thought, replaying it over and over again in his head. He swallowed a small amount of his saliva to furnish his throats dehydration.

Temari walked in front of him and placed her index finger on his chest, performing circular motions. She wore her new outfit that she bought today for particularly this moment. Adorned with a suffocating, slick black cat suit; in resemblance to cat woman's, but the suit was loose at the end of each wrist and ankle; practically drooping.

She flaunted her five inch black stilettos, which corresponds with the suit in color and in sleekness'. The head gear; a pair of kitty ears and a tail to match. She supported black eyeliner that complimented her green gems. Her hair was puffed up in one haphazardly bun.

Another smack engulfed the air around them, and Shikamaru flinched with a slight smile. She held a belt in her hand and would grapple both ends and clasp them together to make a clamorous and threatening position. Aggressively, the digit executing circular motions on his chest ran up his neck and grabbed a handful of his dark chocolate hair, and pulled his head back abruptly.

Shikamaru felt like his head was torn from his shoulders.

"Do you wanna fuck me"? She whispered in his ear, and lick around her lips; hoe-style and nibbled on his lobe. Shikamaru nodded, what more could he have done...well lots, but her voice sent a shiver up his spine. She released his hair and his head bounced back straight, then she sauntered over to the bed. She sat on the edge and crossed her legs.

"What's_ this_ game called"? Shikamaru inquired; incased he liked it. She smirked.

"Cry-Baby", she said nonchalant.

"What?! All I did was ask what the name-"

"That is the name of the game Shika, 'Cry- Baby'", she said, and smiled.

"Oh. Why is that"? Shikamaru asked, rising an indistinguishable eyebrow underneath the blindfold.

"You'll have to wait and see", she said cheerily, and instantly Shikamaru's thigh was whipped by the thrust of her belt.

"Ah. Shit", he hissed, trying to absorb the stinging sensation. "You can warn somebody".

"Shut up"! She demanded and whipped his other thigh. She was good with a belt, although she has been practicing. All trace of that gleeful and harmonic melody from before was wrenched dry and reverted into more of an angry, demanding, bitch; in a good way- if there is a good side to that. Shikamaru reiterated the same hiss, but more violently...

"Damn", he breathed. "Ah, shit". It was painful but it felt so good to be whipped. He bit his lip as his breathing was weakening into more of a shallow panting.

"Shut! Up"! She demanded a second time and smacks him across the chest with the belt. He arched in his back, practically begging for more as his chest was out to her, and she complied by smacking him a second time right below the left nipple. He learnt this time not to make a sound; grunt, moan, or hiss, nothing...

"Now", she began. "You've been a naughty, _naughty_ boy, Shiky", she said and thrusts the belt at his shoulder. He still doesn't utter a sound. "And you need to be _punished_", she clasped the belt together, resulting in another sudden flinch on Shikamaru's part. She jumped to her feet and walked over to the boy to remove the blindfold then walked back to the bed.

She shook off her kitty ears and sexually snatched out her bun, shaking her hair; giving it more of a wild and seductive appearance, weren't they wild and seductive? Shikamaru grinned brightly as she _slowly _rubbed her thighs and breast.

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't howl out his excitement. Damn she looked sexy, moving so gracefully; like a stripper. When she had enabled his vision his jaw dropped when he seen her outfit and she damn near smiled; but that would ruin everything she practiced for. She had to be demanding, frightening and in control.

She placed the belt on the bed beside her, and stood to her feet. She gently pinched the zipper between her breasts and hesitantly pulled the base of the zipper down its teeth.

Shikamaru's fascinated visage, ogled at the sight as her left nipple peeped from the aptly wear and her bust began to pop from her chest. His bulge twitched when a faint glimpse of her right nipple shone to find its way out from underneath the captivity.

When the zippers base was pulled down past her breast, Temari quickly undid the rest of the way down. The front of the suit slide from her forearms down her wrist and she let it drop to the floor.

There were two parts to the outfit; a zipper in the front and back.

The blonde sauntered over to him like a panther and sat in his lap. The intense desire that irked his body for her skin roared at him like the ocean amidst a storm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her face closer to his. The prepared heat that molded through Shikamaru's tavern went disappointed when Temari stopped halfway.

"Damn it Mari, kiss me already"! Shikamaru demanded, with a lustful paraphilia. Temari rolled her eye's and jumped up.

"Damn it Shika...now I have to start all over". She said and sat back on the bed with the belt in her hand.

"_What_"?!

"I said,_ no_ _talking_"! She flung the belt at his neck and hit it with an audible smack. He held his growl in the back of his throat and she brought the belt back like a whip and coiled it around her fist.

"Follow the rules and this'll be over with quickly", she said with a diabolical smug grin on her face.

"What rules? The ones you're making up as you go"?! She just chuckled, illuminating his anger.

"You just _don't learn_", she threw the belt at him again, slapping him across the face. His tense neck emancipated and jerked roughly to the left.

"Every game has rules Shika", she said and brought the belt back. "Now keep quiet, unless you want your punishment be to much_, much_ worse". She smiled and tilted her head innocently. "Okay"?

Shikamaru huffed, but didn't say a word.

"Perfect". Her smile dissolved and turned into a maniacal smirk. She placed the belt on the bed and sauntered back into his lap and brought her face closer to his, throwing her arms around his neck.

Shikamaru could only feel her warm breath ghost across his lips, nose and jaw.

"Oh, and I thought of this game a while ago, so it's not just 'something I'm making up as I go'". She said and Shikamaru tried to bite her lips and force her to kiss him. But she rose up to her feet and Shikamaru's mouth caught the zipper to the back of her suit. She arched her back inward, with her ass out; that, he tried to grab a handful of, and brought herself up with the quickness, allowing him to unzip the suit completely.

Shikamaru spat the zipper from his mouth and stared up at her, heart collapsing with such divine anxiety, as his eyes indulged in her wearing nothing more than her underwear and boots; not even a bra. He stared with his mouth open and she strode back to the bed.

"I'm guessing you like what you see"? She inveigled with a menacing smirk. Shikamaru opened his mouth to talk, but closed it in fear of having to beginning all over again, and also for the fact that words couldn't seem to form.

He swallowed his saliva. His throat was becoming scratchy, in addition to the dry and raw feeling. He wanted so badly to ravish her, but his restraints thought otherwise. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head once prominence of her slipping through her underwear evident. He fought back his full on erection.

She slowly and afflictively placed her hands on her hips and slipped one of her fingers pass the waistline of her underwear. Very slowly, she tormented him.

"Do you want-me to take it off"? She breathed out.

"Oh God yes". He moaned. She groaned and rolled her eyes before pulling her underwear back up. His eyes widened. "No, Mari, don't stop! I'm sorry"!

"Shika"! She growled infuriated, but soon her infuriation subsided and was replaced with another diabolical smirk. "I guess I need to pump up your punishment then, huh"? She sauntered over to the closet that she forbid him from touching-which he didn't, he could've cared less what was in it, but now...

"What are you doing"? He inquired, but was ignored. "Mari"? She slid open the closet door revealing numerous bondage items, from handcuffs, to chains, to whips, feathers, and everything else. She reached to the back, passing all the original items and pulled out a paddle, a sleek black whip, and a silk feather. What made these items so different from the rest? Well...

"Like I said, Shika". She tossed the feather and paddle on the bed and slid the closet door close. "You've been a very naughty boy and naughty boy's need to be disciplined. I'm going to discipline you until you can follow instructions". She smacked the whip against the carpeted floor, echoing a destructive bang. Although carpeted, the sleekness of the whip rips through the cushioning.

His eyes were bulged out of his head, but not from lust, but in fright. "Temari-wait, I didn't-". She whipped up another audible clamor.

"Baby", she said softly. His eyes quivered and she smirked smugly. "I'm going to make you cry". She thrusts the whip to his chest.

He hissed painfully to try and suppress the resultant wound. "_Fuck_", he cried. "Ah, shit". It felt as though his breath was caught in his throat and his breathing became hitched, forced to breathe harshly through his nostrils.

"Awe, that's going to leave a boo-boo, huh"? She said in a child-like tone, keeping her unyielding jailer persona. "It's okay, I'll kiss it and make it feel bwetter", she teased, childishly introducing another syllable to her last word. She received a glare from her fiancé', daring her to do it again. She smirked boastfully before whipping his thighs with two smacks.

"Ahh", he groaned, and clenched his teeth so as nothing escapes from between his lips. Sauntering over to him, she leaned over close enough to his face, he could perceive her breath whizzing in his ear and brushing across his face.

"You get one more chance", she whispered. "Screw it up, and you're going to be begging me, _begging me_, to let you fuck me". She cupped his right cheek in her hand, tracing the lining of his jaw and cheekbone, and gazed into his eyes. "And we wouldn't want that, would we"? She closed the gap, and his eyes widened before allowing himself to draw into the kiss. The kiss lasted all but two seconds before she pulled away, and he missed the contact almost immediately.

"Remember Shika, keep quiet". She said with a smirk. She strolled back to the bed, placing the whip next to all the other bondage items and unzipped her stilettos and kicked them off. Standing, she began to work on the remaining article of clothing, sliding it down her waist slowly.

Shikamaru's libido aroused a twitch to excite his lower region as she push her underwear pass her waist, showing her perfectly chiseled waists and hips. His erection fully resurfaced once she pulled them down below her knees in one swoop.

Kicking the panties elsewhere, she stood, fully naked, one hand on her hip and her hair draping over her shoulders, he gulped to withstand his stimulation any further than a subtle moan, which she didn't catch.

"Don't you just want to fuck me"? She hissed seductively, trailing a hand down her body, whilst the other was riling her hand, making it more alive, and more feral. Shikamaru bit his lip almost to the point of bleeding, but stopped himself when she dropped her pose and motioned over to the bed.

She turned back around with the feather. The feather was on the end of a blunt rod, almost that of a nightstick. Watching her sway her hips in that voluptuous and sexy way she did made his mouth water until she was about an inch away.

Leaning over to his ear, she whispered, "Get ready to beg Shiky". She motioned the feather to his lower region, twiddling with it between his thighs.

He squirmed under the ticklish feeling, his blood running from the feather. She brought the feather further up his thighs.

"How does that feel"? She asked sexually. "Or should I go-higher"? She did so, bringing it to the tip of his cock and lightly grazing the tip. He gasped, and clenched his fist around the edge of the arm rest, and held his breath so that nothing emitted from his mouth. She nibbled on his earlobe.

His cock hard and throbbing, and his body becoming hot all over, he threw his head back. "Oh God", he moaned involuntarily, and his eyes widened at the consequences that were sure to come. "I'm-I'm sorry", he moaned, and found that she wasn't going to stop as she enclosed her tavern around the shell of his ear.

He could feel his climax, but the feather didn't seem to be enough to stimulate his release, it was just to tease. Playing around the tip and slit of his cock, sending shivers down his spine, and making him feel his climax, but not allowing his release was just to tease, and she knew it. That answers why she wasn't bothered by his moans, and why she pulled away from his ear with a devious smirk curved upon her face.

"Did you enjoy that"? She inquired innocently. She knew exactly how to push his buttons, and how to and when to change her voice from desire, to sweet and innocent, to angry. She was the perfect and most evil fiancé' anyone could ask for.

"I bet you did". She said, her voice filled with more lust than before. "And don't worry, I heard you, and you will receive punishment for it. You have no impunity tonight, honey". She grabbed his cock through his boxers, and he gasped. "By tonight, you'll learn when I say '_don't talk'_ I mean, '_don't talk'_"! She stroked his cock upward, and smacked him across the face with the rod of the feathery nightstick.

She stroked him up and down through the thin fabric. "Go ahead and let it all _out_", she literally ripped his boxers from his waist and grabbed his bare shaft and continued to pump it. "You're already in trouble". Shikamaru took her advice and released a moan he was holding back.

"Ahh, yes", he moaned and bit his bottom lip. He hated the restraints, but what was amazing was that they were only bras' and he couldn't manage to escape it, the elastic would only pull his wrist back down.

"Fuck...yes". He bucked his hips upward, craving more of the mutual masturbation. He arched in his back and threw his head back again, blazing for the pleasure of her hand.

She licked her lips as she watched his grace filled form. Witnessing his divinity that portrayed through his actions and expressions pushed a moan pass her lips. She jerked rapidly at his member until his breathing was trapped in his chest and pants pressed through his lips.

She smashed their lips together, victoriously dominating in this particular situation.

He could feel his release, his muscles tightening throughout his body. He kissed back with everything he could muster up, before breaking the connection to throw his head back and spill over. Temari grinned mischievously, and quickly tightened her hold on his member and stroked downwards halting her strokes, and prevented his spill of ecstasy.

He groaned defeated, he still had his hard-on and now his breathing was shortening.

"Fuck"! He whined and threw his head back. "Why-did you do that"? He inquired meekly. She removed her hand and kissed his forehead. She turned around and walked over to her closet, opening it.

"Do you want to feel good Shika"? She asked before glancing at him.

"God yes"! His voice sounded distant. Undergoing his ecstasy and not prevailing in a release had him worn out. Temari rummaged through the closet and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, and then she closed the gateway of bondage.

She turned to him and walked over to him. "I'm going to let you go, but I want you to promise not to do anything when I do". She said cheerily, standing in front of him. "Okay"? No response. "_Okay_"?! She exclaimed more menacingly.

"Alright", he answered in a drunken tone.

"Good". She began to work on the bras' deathly grips around his wrists first, handcuffs still in hand. Once she released both bindings around his wrist, he shot up to grab her and pull her down onto himself, but she jumped back as if expecting it.

Shikamaru smirked. "Lucky you". He said his voice no longer laced in drowsiness.

"Now why did I see that coming"? She mocked sardonically. Shikamaru's smirked widened as he attempted to dive on her, but only tripped himself in the outcome. His ankles were still tied. But before he fell flat on his face, Temari grabbed him by his hair, fisting a handful of chocolate hair.

"Think before you act Shika, you're a big boy, I shouldn't have to keep telling you this". She said with a hint of indignation tracing her words. He groaned from the rough behavior of her dragging him by his hair towards the bed, chair towed.

She tossed him against the edge of the bed, hunched over. She took the handcuffs and clamped one cuff around his left wrist, and the other around the bed poll on either corner of the bed. Then she did the same with his right wrists with the second pair of cuffs.

Hunched over the bed, bare, and shackled to his own bed, Shikamaru fought at the bindings around his ankles, occasionally kicking his feet out.

Temari kneeled down to remove the remaining two restraints. Once they were discharged, she threw them aside and departed the chair from his rear. She then quickly shoved the head of the chair between his legs, and spreads them, his rear partially prompt in the air. He groaned slightly from the sudden discomfort, and continued to squirm about.

"Temari", Shikamaru exulted bitterly. "Get this-from betwe-"

"Oh calm down". She said nonchalant. Then she ceremoniously altered her voice into almost a condoling tone, if not for her sarcasm. "You shouldn't even be worrying about that. In a moment, something else is about to hurt so, much...more". She whispered her last few words, and gave his ass a smack before walking over to side of the bed and grabbing the paddle.

"I told you, you don't have to do anything in this game, mama's got all you need". She said, returning behind him. She leaned over his back, nibbling on his neck and lightly rubbing her nipples on his back. He moaned weakly, and meagerly moved his head over to expose more of himself to her. Trailing kisses down his back, he'd arch his chest inwards from her tongue swiping down his sensitive skin.

She planted her last kiss at the end of his tailbone, and gave his ass another quick smack. She gripped the handle to the paddle and angled herself for the attack.

"Ready"? She inquired frivolously.

"Wait". He decreed abrupt. He was sure she was going to do it, and he was sure it was going to hurt like hell-to say the least, he was scared.

"What"? She inquired, somewhat annoyed. He readied himself, tightening the muscles in his ass for less of a crucial impact.

"Untie me". He ordered monotone.

"Remember, no talking". She said lowly as if an example, and slammed the paddle against his bare ass. He masterfully endured the abuse, only groaning in a soft manner. Brining the thick piece of wood back, she swatted him a second time. Again he skillfully withstood the assail, muffling breathlessly. He shut his eyes tight and curled his hand into a fist, awaiting his inevitable assaults.

Again and again and again she beat his rear with the thickness of the paddle, turning it a red-ish and pinkish color.

"You're taking it like a man". She said haughtily, and smacked him again for the umpteenth time, and for the umpteenth time, his masculinity showed through his valiant triumphant efforts to hold back from crying out in pain. "Impressive".

She threw the paddle behind her, removed the chair from between his legs and crawled over his body and onto the bed. He dropped his head on the bed, breathing heavy. She bent over, her backside in the air, engrossed in his pain filled features. She sat and stared at him for about thirty seconds as he breathed raggedly, and then she smiled

"Did that hurt Shika"? She teased, receiving an immediate glare from her fiancé', and she giggled. "Awe Shika, if only you knew how cute you looked right now". She said and reached behind his head, divesting the band, allowing his hair to fall.

His hair was a mess as she ran her fingers through it, giving it more of a savages look; rude, unmannered and brutal. He looked hot! Sweat developed on his forehead and slowly drizzled down the side of his face, and his toned skin, stalwart back and firm ass were also apart of his sexy appearance. His heavy breathing, heaving his chest up and down as he rests his head on the bed looking away from her, was, in some strange way, exceptionally appealing.

Temari gingerly held his hair between her knuckles, turning his head to look at her she placed her lips to his closing her eyes.

Energy slowly seeping back to him he began to push back, and closed his eyes. Free of the chair between his thighs, he cautiously began to stand. Temari copies his movements sitting up on the bed on her knees.

Shikamaru was fully to his feet and finally free, save for the handcuffs that confined either arm by the wrist. He pushed harder. She opened her mouth to grant his tongue access, and he impulsively accepted her invite. Swirling her tongue to correspond to his, she passionately constricted her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she pulled him closer; breast and chest making frictional contact as his chest still heaved.

Pulling her tongue back in her own mouth, she hesitantly broke the kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip beforehand. She played with her breasts, teasingly.

"Did you like", she moaned when she grazed over her left nipple. "Your appetizer". She breathed out.

"Better than the last", he said, persuading himself not to fall for her trickery. She smiled, and moaned at once.

"Good. Then you're going to love the main course". She initiated with a licentious simper. Shikamaru cock an eyebrow as he determined her; slowly and painfully caress her body, lying down softly on her back.

She began from the lining of her breasts, revolving her fingers lightly over her nipples. She moaned softly from the meek distinction.

He shuddered, his flaccid cock hardening again. Ogling at her fantastic body, curvy waist, thick thighs, and a tight hole was all so mesmerizing. His eyes bugled out of his head once his attraction to her figure was interrupt when his deep brown orbs followed her hands slyly dipped between her thighs.

Her hands tentatively glided above the flesh of her thighs, and gently placing her hands on her skin, she gingerly caressed herself, increasing Shikamaru's unrelenting erection. He closed his eyes to relinquish some of the lascivious pressure.

Her excruciating hauteur impelled her to reluctantly trace her between her legs with her right hand, the digits meeting her entrance. Rotating her fingers around the ring resulted in a delicate whimper intervening from her lips. She carefully pushed one of the digits into her tight opening. She twisted the inserted finger around, moaning softly.

Shivers incessantly ran through his body, from his spine to his finger tips down to his toes. He strived to keep his eyes closed as her moans began to become louder and her breathing shorter. The firmness of his shaft laggardly inverted limp, and lacking deficiency.

Laboriously she commenced her awkward pumping, sluggishly pulling out and shoving back in. Her vocals emitted a desirable flow of moans and groans. She continued her masturbation until unconsciously, her finger became damp from the wetness of her vagina. She easily probed herself, entering another digit into her interior.

"Ahh, nngh", she moaned raggedly. Closing her eyes she shifted her head to the side, placing her feet firmly on the bed, divulging a better sight perception at her entrance. He moans escaped from her more quickly as she interpolated a third finger and arched in her back.

Shikamaru painfully, dilatorily opening his eyes, he was ravished with the sight of her pleasurable face. Her moaning, groaning, and gasping as she identified newly profound 'conjectures'; she aimlessly prodded herself.

He licked his lips, absentmindedly leaving his mouth agape, and his cock erecting all over again. No matter what he did he could release his sexual frustration by trying to divert his mind elsewhere, she'd find a way to simultaneously arouse him, over and over and over again.

"_Shika_"! She screamed pleasurably. His mouth watered immensely, and his eyes widened unnaturally, and his member hardened immediately to the extent that it shot stinging pains of exotic ecstasy through it. It was too much to witness without touching her, too much to bear without her body to hold, it was so haunting, like an erotic nightmare. He couldn't take it and began to struggle against the cuffs.

"Fuck...ahh, hmm, yes". Her insides were so hot, so intense it burned, but felt so good. Thrashing her fingers in her hole lustrous for her explosion, she prodded faster.

Shikamaru moaned sexily, lustfully, and more so, pleadingly. It was pleasing to her ears, and she showed a petty smirk when he forcefully rebelled against the handcuffs, the metallic cuffs clashing with the metallic bed poll. He violently fought the shackles, flexing his muscle, potently and brusquely stretching his arms upward, vigorously yanking from side to side, but nothing worked.

"Get these damn things _off me now_"! Shikamaru roar maliciously, relentlessly battling his restraints. She moaned. "_Get it off_"! He wildly threshed about. She neglected him.

The room was filled with her moans and heavy breathing, conjoining with his bellowing and the mettle clanging of two metals clashing against one another.

"_Temari_". He hissed. She continuously fingered the sensitive cavern, shoving in and out in a melodic motion. Faster and faster she slammed into her heat radiant hole, uttering breathless moans.

Temari could feel herself reach her peak. Shikamaru bit his bottom lip, the unsavory taste of blood absorbed into his tongue, and he shut his eyes. Even though his eyes are closed he could vividly image her heaving breasts, rapt pleasurable expression, feral hair, and a willing vagina virtually chanting his name. All so enticing, so divine, so hauntingly delightful he almost wanted to cry as it was all so far out of his reach, but yet so close.

"_Please_! Take them off"! He pleaded. Reaching her explosion, she slowly depleted her masturbation until she stopped completely. All the moaning and breathing and metal rattling seized.

Her breathing dense, she gave a cute, evil smirk, smiling almost. She troubled herself to sit up on her knees. "What-was that"? She breathed out tiredly.

"I said, take them off". He answered harshly, and glared at her. Falling on her hands and knees, Temari expertly flipped her hair back before nibbling on her own lip.

"Before that-what did you say"? Her smugly smirk broadened. Shikamaru winced for his pride, but setting that aside from his libido, he answered with a sigh, defeated.

"I said _please_, take them off". He said in a more fittingly manner. Her smirk dissipated into the air around them. She rose back up to knee length, and crossed her arms over her bare breasts.

"You're going to have to do better than _that_ Shika", she said spitefully, her breathing in check with only slight gasps escaping her lips. She fell back down on her hands, and crawled over to him. Lifting up and leaning over to his ear she whispered, "I want you to _beg_ me", then she took the shell of his ear into her mouth, and he shuddered.

She sucked and nibbled on the lobe before pulling back, towing a trail of saliva.

"Ple-please, can you take these off"? He inquired, mustering up as much kindness as possible. She blew into his ear softly.

"Not good enough". She moved from his ear to his neck, placing kisses on his collar bone and the jointed curve of his nape and shoulder blade, pinching the skin lightly with her teeth. He leaned his head over, disclosing more skin to her.

"Can I please", he breathed out. "Fuck you"? Her kisses traveled down his collarbone and chest, enclosing one of the nipples in her mouth. He moaned scantily. Flicking her tongue around the nipple, she caught the tip by her teeth, pulling away and dragging it along with her before blowing on it. His nipple hard and erect, it protruded from the base. She kisses lower, onto his stomach.

"For the love of _god_! _Please_ let me go, _please_ let me fuck you"! Her lips pressed against his thigh, teasing his twitching member.

"Oh god...I'll do _anything_"! He moaned. She smirked deviously.

"Promise"? She asked and grabbed his shaft. His knees were feeling weak as a pleasurable shiver coursed through his body.

"Y-yes". She grinned cunningly, and blew on the tip, causing him to moan. She released his member and crawled to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and a key that she hid on the inside fold of one of her books. She crawled back to him, ripped the packaging off the condom and slid it onto him.

She held the key to the cuff hole and glanced back at him. He was enveloped with anticipation.

"Anything, right"? She inquired.

"Yes damn it, anything". He said impatiently. She unlocked the cuff, and then the other.

"Th-" He tackled her before she could finish. Pinning her to the bed by her wrists, he noted a smirk adorned to her face before devouring her mouth. Taken aback by the ingenious kiss, she languidly fell into it, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Shikamaru seized contact, Temari giggling cutely, shortly afterwards. "Slow down Shika. I'm not going to just vanish into thin air". He hungrily quieted her with his lips. He trailed his right hands from her wrist, caressing her side before lifting up slightly to envelop one of her breasts in his hand.

Relinquishing her mouth, he led kisses down her neck hurriedly, and removing his hand from her breast, he docilely descended himself onto her, leading his hand to her hair. Using his tongue, he followed the dip of her neck and along the curves of her breast, resulting in a silent moan from the woman below.

Temari gasped, arching her back into the air as Shikamaru engulfed her breast within his tavern. She threw her head back relishing in the sensation of his heated tavern surrounding her breast. His other hand enveloped the neglected nipple of her breast, pinching and twirling it between his fingers.

Shikamaru wavier her nipples to descend further down her body. He trailed kisses down until he reached her navel and he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton, one hand haphazardly roaming her body as the other played around her thighs, caressing them tenderly. He felt her body shuddering incessantly under his touch.

Shikamaru groaned softly when her nails buried themselves into his shoulder blade. Her other hand clenched the sheets as he ran his tongue between her legs, circling her entrance. His hands caressing either thigh.

Her breathing escaped raggedly, and Shikamaru flicked his tongue against her cavern.

"Shika", she moaned. She arched her hips, seeking more of the heated sensation that shivered through her body.

He flicked his tongue once more, teasing her before gliding his tongue along the curve connecting thigh and hip.

Her nails pierced deeper into his skin.

He lifted himself up, knee length. Legs readily placed around his waist, he prodded her private region with his finger.

She squirmed before relaxing her body completely, his finger only circulating around her outer perimeter. With a sudden jut forward, Shikamaru inserted the digit deep within her interior.

She groaned as he searched for her pleasurable sensation, the hand on his shoulder no longer raking into his skin, but instead clenched his hair around her knuckles.

Shikamaru rotated the digit inside her, and she tensed as the finger raked at her insides.

Her grip tightened around his hair and the sheets as he prodded her with another finger before slipping it into her interior.

"Sh-shika", she moaned raggedly. She bit her lip as another digit squirmed into her cavern. Shikamaru fondled inside her privates, slowly pulling the digits out to push them back in.

She muffled a moan as he began to carefully jut his fingers in and out. Shikamaru hastily pulled his fingers from her interior, brusquely replacing them with his member. Temari shifted slightly from the meager discomfort before adjusting to his size.

That's one thing Shikamaru loved about her. No matter how many times they've had sex before, to be inside her seemed to always send fire signals through his body. She felt so hot, and tight. Damn! It felt so good, as if a new sensation encircled around him each time.

He slowly drew back, and she released a meek whimper. He docilely drove back in. He slowly drew back again, accepting another stifled whimper. Vigilantly, Shikamaru pressed the head of his member into her, shifting ever so slightly, so as to not hurt her.

He pushed himself in fully and she groaned. His hand enclosed around her right breast, caressing the nipple with his thumb, fiddling his fingers over her breast.

She muffled her moans in the back of her throat. She concentrated on his hands, noting his other gingerly caress her left thigh. She suppressed her moaning.

Shikamaru's pace sped up, reiterating the exact movements. In, and then out. Genteelly he pushed himself in and out, allowing her to accommodate to his length.

She bit her bottom lip and Shikamaru shuddered. Damn she looks sexy, like a goddess. Shikamaru wanted to pound her senseless, but then again he didn't. He wanted to go slow, and be gentle with her, as though she were his little flower.

He wanted to make love to her, not fuck her. He wanted to be passionate and light with her.

"Shika"! She moaned, and he blinked back to reality. His eyes broadened. He had absently sped up his pace. This wasn't what he wanted to do, he didn't want to-- "Fuck me, fuck me", she chanted, ceremoniously.

Okay then.

Shikamaru obliged, he pounded hard into her heated tavern. He was blessed. Blessed to be enduring such bliss, such divinity, such fire! The fire blazed through him with rage. He was enveloped in bliss, divinity, and a blazing inferno.

He continued to play with her breast, and nipples. He gripped his breast, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She moaned at his tender touch, and as his member stoked her bundle of nerves.

With each pounding at that same spot sent pleasurable goose-bumps through her, only to fade and reappear with the next strike. It was like a never ending chain of ecstasy. And she never wanted it end.

She felt herself on the brink as Shikamaru descended upon her neglected breast with his mouth. He sucked and chewed on her nipple ravenously.

God! The heat between them, the glorious sensation, it was boiling and brewing soon to erupt, how they wanted to forever be devoured by this feeling.

The outside world didn't matter. Nothing mattered but them!

"Shika"! She moaned out loudly. He sped up, and she gripped his hair, and pulled it seeking satisfaction. She needed more, craved it like a drug, and as if reading her mind, Shikamaru delivered her supply of drugs, going deeper into her.

Shikamaru felt his life spark, before exploding, like fireworks. It was always like this, his life spiraling to hell until she comes to --

"Ahh...Shika"! She was in heaven.

-- care for him, caress him, kiss him, and love him.

Life was spinning like crazy. His head was a mess, mentally. He shouted things to himself. _Touch her, kiss her, lick her, rub her here, fuck her, no, make love to her..._He didn't know what to do and tried to shut out all thoughts. '_Marry her already'_, was his last thought.

To this, his body tensed and so did hers'. They both groaned as each released themselves. Shikamaru emptied himself into the condom, and Temari released herself onto his sheathed member.

Shikamaru collapsed on top of her, and they both breathed heavily.

...............

The air was quiet, save for their breathing. As they regained their breath, Shikamaru began to rise from the woman below. He looked down at her, noting the smile pressing against the curve of her lips.

Shikamaru returned the smile.

"Love you", she said, lifting up and capturing his lips. She released him and fell back onto the bed. Shikamaru just stared into her eyes. He didn't kiss her back. He just _looked_, and allowed her to take over.

"Well", she goaded. "Are you going to say it"? She asked. Shikamaru blinked back to reality, and scoffed, looking away from her.

"I'm tired of _saying_ it". He stated, solemnly.

Temari looked in dismay. "Wh-What"? She was in disbelieve. "Wh-what are you-- what are you trying to say"? He didn't answer. "Shikamaru"! She shouted. No response. "Look at me"! She demanded earnestly. Shikamaru turned to her.

She was really taken aback when she realized the smile upon his face. "Sh--" He hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"I'm tired of saying it...I want to show it to you". He said. He descended onto her lips. She didn't kiss back. She still didn't fully understand what he meant. He released her lips. "...I want _you_, to marry _me_, _now_"! He stated slowly. "I don't want to wait anymore".

Her confusion turned to animosity. "Get off me"! She edicts in distaste, pushing him aside and sitting up, starring off into nothing. "You asshoe". Now it was Shikamaru's turn to be befuddled.

"What", was all he could think to say?

"I thought you wanted to call off the wedding", he smiled. "You had me scared". She said and turned to look at him. "What the fuck are you smiling about"? She inquired, pissed.

"At you". Shikamaru answered. He embraced her from behind, and she tried to shake him off, but he wasn't having all that. "Why would I even think of doing that"? She didn't answer. "I love you too much. I couldn't live if you weren't with me".

They sat in silence.

Shikamaru nuzzled into her neck.

"So you don't want to break up"? She asked. He shook his head in her neck.

"I want to claim you as soon as possible". He stated.

"How soon"?

"This summer? Or spring, which ever is fine with me". He said, still nesting in her neck.

"This summer then". She replied giddily. She felt him smile in her neck. "That gives me just enough time to think of one last game". She smiled.

"What"? Shikamaru asked, seizing his nuzzling to draw his head up.

"One last game Shika".

"Absolutely not". He replied, releasing her. He sat back on the headboard. She shrugged before sighing.

"Okay. It's your choice, but just so you know. If there isn't going to be a game, there isn't going to be a wedding right"? She inquired, accepting her rightful position next to him, resting on the headboard as well.

Shikamaru turned to her. "You can't be serious"?

"I'm very serious". She stated gravely, looking at her soon to be, husband. They exchanged looks for a great while.

......She smiled, and then Shikamaru tackled her. They both laughed. They were both about twenty-five, but they acted as though they were still in high school. Well, Temari was about twenty-seven, but whatever.

He pinned her down. They were face to face, both perceiving the others breath ghosting across their faces.

"I guess I don't have a choice then, huh"? Shikamaru asked softly.

"Not if you want to marry me you don't". They smiled.

"One last game then, but if you can't think of one by the time of the wedding, I get to make my own, deal"? She looked at him skeptically before nodding.

"Deal". She answered. They closed the gap between them, locking lips.

Both were prepared to face the, ultimate commitment. The binding of the ribbons. They were ready to hear the church bells ring.

They were ready, for endless love.

"And just so you know. I love you to", he smiled.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! I have been working on this for AGES!!! And I literally mean AGES! I was still making this during the fucking Ice Age! But in the end there was quite a twist, hell _I_ didn't even see it coming. But this means....**

**I have to write a story about their wedding...Freakin'...Awesome! I've never written a story in my life about a wedding. It should be fun. I just hope I don't over do it. :cross fingers: We can only pray now.**

**Now I beg that someone please give me a game that they can play, because I'm all out. I could write the grocery fic but that wouldn't seem appropriate for people who will be _soon_ getting married, nor is the other. So please, someone, anyone...help me!! Help me before I start crying, and I swear I will...:eyes tear up:**

**Well, Great ^_^, Good :D, Bad :(, Terrible T^T? All criticism welcome...it always was.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
